1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to moon phase device for manually calculating the moon phase of a particular date.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Moon phase devices or astronomical clocks that determine the moon phase for a particular date are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,031 to Kaneko et al., U.S. Pat. No. D254,124 to Greenfield, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,260 to Jackle are examples of devices that are capable of such a task. However, the problem with these devices is that they are relatively complex machines that are complex in design and are relatively expensive to manufacture and maintain.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a device that can quickly and accurately determine the moon phase of a particular date, such that the device is not unduly complex and is relatively inexpensive to build. Such a device should be relatively simple to operate and should be able to calculate moon phases for dates past, present, and future.